Various forms of animal traps heretofore have been provided and many different forms of traps are provided with structures whereby they may be operatively supported from the ground. In addition, various other forms of traps include structure whereby they may be supported or suspended from other suitable support structures. However, few, if any, animal traps are constructed in a manner whereby the trap may be ground supported or suspended from a suitable support structure, such as a tree limb or a layer of ice in the event it is desired to trap muskrat and to position the trap in a muskrat runway below the surface of ice